Une danse sans fin
by Lisiane
Summary: Le directeur de Poudlard organise un bal, Hermione et Severus sont partenaires. Et ils dansent. Snamione cute


**Juste une danse sans fin.**

* * *

 _petit os qui m'est venu en tête après un headcanon. Merci à son auteur._

* * *

Cette année pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves de Poudlard, Le Directeur avait décidé de faire un bal de Noël. Et pour le plus grand plaisir ou déplaisir des élèves il avait demandé à chaque élève _et_ professeur de tirer le nom d'une personne qui l'accompagnerait au bal. Et en plus de cette règle, il avait jeté un sort afin que chaque « couple » reste secret jusqu'au bal, personne ne pouvait parler de son partenaire.

Ce soir là la grande salle était décorée majestueusement, les murs semblaient être peint d'un blanc crème et quelques miroirs s'était ajusté à ceux ci. Les bougies s'étaient rassemblées en lustre. Des petites tables étaient éparpillées à travers la pièce, pour rendre le moment plus intime. Le ciel était une nuit claire et étoilée qui rendait le tout magique.

Peu après la cloche de sept heures, les portes s'ouvrirent laissant sortir une douce mélodie. Les premiers couples entrèrent et Dumbledore leur demanda de prendre place. Harry fut le premier à emmener sa compagne à une table dans le fond à gauche, il fut suivit de Ron, de Ginny et de Neville qui demandèrent à leur partenaire de se joindre à eux. Il ne restait plus que deux place à la table, réservées pour Hermione et son cavalier.

C'est ainsi que la soirée débuta. Harry tira une chaise pour Pansy, en parfait gentleman. Celle-ci portait une robe verte émeraude à l'honneur de Serpentard qui descendait jusqu'à ces pieds, un petit collier blanc tombait sur le haut de sa poitrine et elle avait laissé ses cheveux cascadés sur ses épaules. Harry tout comme Ron et Neville portait un costard-cravate noir et blanc.

Ron s'assit sur sa chaise avant de se relever en rougissant, il marmonna une excuse avant de lui aussi tirer sa chaise à sa cavalière. Luna portait une robe rose pale décorée de petits morceaux de plastiques qui lui donnait un air un peu décalé mais totalement mignonne. Elle sourit à Ron, et commença à parler de lucioles.

Ginny ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que son cavalier, elle s'assit. Elle regarda Draco hésiter avant de prendre place. Elle portait une robe verte qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux roux.

Pour finir Neville s'assit à côté de sa partenaire, une jeune fille de Poufsouffle. Celle-ci portait une robe claire et ses longs cheveux noir était retenu par un diadème.

Alors que la salle était pleine et vibrait sous les éclats de rire, un silence général se fit. Tous regardèrent le dernier couple passer les portes. Hermione un peu hésitante sourit, elle portait une longue robe robe qui tombait sur le sol, découpée sur un des côtés, légèrement décolletée. Une ceinture délicate et argenté découpait sa robe, et un collier de la même couleur la rendait que plus belle. A son bras se tenait un homme au cheveux noir habillé de noir, les cheveux retenus en arrière par un élastique en cuir. Le professeur Snape l'emmena alors s'assoir à sa place, sous les yeux étonnés de Ron et de Harry. Luna se contenta de sourire. Ginny s'exclama que Hermione était trop belle, et Daphné marmonna un vague « jolie robe ». Draco se contenta de regarder son parrain, un sourire malicieux.

Le diner/souper fut servi et très vite les discussions reprirent dans la joie et les rires.

Bien qu'un professeur soit présent à leur table, le groupe passa un bon repas. Severus se joignit à la conversation, donnant son avis plus mature sur des choses et d'autre. Près d'une heure plus tard le directeur se leva et demanda le silence.

« Les enfants ! Il est temps de danser. Passez une bonne soirée ! » Il claqua alors des doigts et les mets et les tables disparurent.

Une mélodie commença et chaque cavalier amena sa partenaire danser. Severus se leva et tendit une main à Hermione. Elle l'attrapa et sourit gentiment, leurs regards s'unirent. Il l'emmena un peu plus loin et posa une main sur sa taille, l'autre attrapant la main de sa cavalière. Ils se lancèrent dans une danse exécutée à perfection. Ils tournoyèrent ainsi longtemps, ne ratant aucun pas, comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Comme si le destin les poussait à se réunir un peu plus près à chaque danse. Lorsqu'un slow arriva, Hermione se rapprocha de l'homme au cheveux noir, il passa ses mains sur sa taille, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils profitèrent de l'instant, sans écouter les murmures qui parcourait les lèvres des gens autour d'eux.

Quand la musique repris son cours, et devient plus énergétique afin de faire la fête. Severus attrapa délicatement la main d'Hermione et l'emmena à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air. Il commença alors neiger. Et sous cette délicate poudre blanche, ils dansèrent à nouveau profitant du silence pour parler entre eux.

Vers minuit Il la ramena jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame et alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans sa salle commune, il la retint par la main.

« Hermione » Murmura-t-il. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, avant de mettre son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Il baissa sa tête gentiment avant d'embrasser délicatement ses lèvres. Tard dans la nuit, ils dansèrent une autre danse, ils découvrir les courbes de l'autre, et s'embrassèrent jusqu'au petit jour.


End file.
